This invention relates to a method of removing foreign matter from the bristles of a brush. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of removing foreign matter from the bristles of a brush by rubbing the brush bristles against an open web of interengaged, continuous, crinkled, coarse filaments of a resilient thermoplastic polymeric material which are removably welded together at points of mutual contact.
At the present time, there is no effective way of removing paint or build-up from the bristles of a paintbrush without attendant damage to the paintbrush itself. A typical method for cleaning a paintbrush used in the painting of wooden, cloth and ceramic articles comprises the placing of the paintbrush in a prone position and the rubbing of the brush bristles in a circular motion in the palm of the hand of the person attempting to clean the brush. This method is highly ineffective in that it drives the paint to the center of the brush at the base of the brush bristles where the paint dries and hinders the movement of the brush bristles.
Another method of removing paint or foreign matter from paintbrush bristles comprises the soaking of the dirty bristles in a solvent in order to remove the foreign matter therefrom. However, during this soaking, the solvent is soaked up into the ferrule of the brush and subsequently dissolves the glue binding the base of the bristles and eventually results in the bristles separating from the paintbrush.
A commercially available device for removing foreign matter from the bristles of a paintbrush comprises a tray having a plurality of resilient knobs contained therein. A solvent is placed in the tray and the brush bristles are rubbed against the knobs in an attempt to remove the foreign matter therefrom. However, this device is not satisfactory as the rubbing of the paintbrush bristles against the knobs forces the paint up into the center of the brush and the solvent is forced up into the brush ferrule where it dissolves the glue binding the base of the brush bristles.
Therefore, there is a need for a method for removing paint or foreign material from the bristles of a paintbrush which effectively removes the foreign matter from the brush bristles and yet does not drive the paint into the center of the brush bristles and a cleaning solvent into the paintbrush ferrule.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive method for removing paint or foreign material from the bristles of a paintbrush which does not drive the paint or foreign material into the center of the paintbrush bristles.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive method of removing paint and foreign matter from the bristles of a paintbrush which does not drive a solvent into the ferrule of a paintbrush.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a method for removing paint and foreign matter from the bristles of a paintbrush which allows the paintbrush to be cleaned repeatedly without any attendant deterioration to the paintbrush.